


gross oneshots

by succi_saihara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Hate Sex, Hotel Kumanami | Hotel Kumasutra, Kidnapping, Knives, Love Hotels, M/M, Mind Break, Please Don't Kill Me, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Revenge, Sharing a Bed, Shotacon, Somnophilia, Step-Sibling Incest, Yandere, kokichi is a kinky fucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succi_saihara/pseuds/succi_saihara
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin: gross oneshots that basically nobody should read, ever. mind the tags, my dears <3 (if you're not too horrified to read this fucking monstrosity).
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 151





	1. Plaything (Amasai)

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1: amasai, featuring pre-game shuichi x (in-game? pre-game? technically sort of both ig) rantaro. kidnapping, non-con, yandere shuichi.  
> chapter 2: maki x kokichi x shuichi. all of them are in-game this time, but shuichi and kokichi retain traits of their pre-game personalities.  
> gore, hate sex, non-con.  
> chapter 3: amasaiouma. all of them are in-game but no murders have happened yet. de-aging, shota shuichi, and some dubcon.  
> chapter 4: amasai. step-sibling au. both are technically in-game in terms of personality but it's a non-despair au. incest and somnophilia.

Rantaro woke up in a strange room. At first, he assumed that it was merely a hotel room he had checked himself into on his travels. Then, he remembered. He _hadn’t_ been travelling last night. He’d been on his way home, and his car had broken down. A young man in a black hat had helped him out, but where was he? This wasn’t his home. In fact, it looked a lot more like a basement.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized that it was a basement _covered_ in photos of him, posters of him, and even what looked like a hand-made plushie, covered in white stains he _really_ didn’t want to know the source of.

As he attempted to sit up, realizing he was chained down, he heard footsteps approaching.

_Maybe they’re coming to rescue me,_ he hoped.

The door opened, and his blood ran cold as he realized that it was the boy from last night who had entered the room.

“Keep calm,” the boy said, crawling onto the bed and stroking Rantaro’s cheek, making the green-haired boy flinch slightly. “Aww, do you think I’m going to hurt you? I won’t…well, if you’re good…after all, I love you enough to bring you here so I can make love to you and keep you forever and ever!”

_What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck,_ Rantaro thought, his heart pounding in his chest. He tried desperately to push the boy away, but he was shaking from fear, and the boy was surprisingly strong.

“I-I don’t even know your name!” he protested weakly. “I at least want to know who you are if I’m going to be your…lover.” He felt like throwing up.

“I’m Shuichi Saihara!” the boy grinned, moving closer, now sitting in Rantaro’s lap. “I’m your biggest fan…I’ve dreamt of doing this ever since I first saw you…I’d _die_ for you…” He began to drool, the tent in his pants indicating very clearly that he was getting off to this and illustrating in great detail what the white stains on the plushie were most likely from. He kissed Rantaro, forcing his tongue into the taller boy’s mouth.

When Shuichi finally broke away from the kiss, he pulled down Rantaro’s pants and boxers, and before the green-haired boy could react, his whole cock was in Shuichi’s mouth.

“S-Stop--a-ah!” Rantaro cried out, his plea interrupted by a moan.

“Ah, but do you _really_ want me to, my love?” Shuichi laughed. “It seems like you’re enjoying this…”

“No…p-please…” Rantaro begged, but Shuichi kept sucking, and eventually, it was too much. He came, and Shuichi smiled as he swallowed it all, sitting up and keeping eye contact with Rantaro the entire time.

“Mmmm…looks like my plaything really _does_ love me,” Shuichi smirked, kissing Rantaro once more. “I’ll be back later, my love…”

And with that, he left the room, leaving Rantaro alone, disgusted, and very, very confused.


	2. Disgusting (Maki x Kokichi x Shuichi)

Maki watched her target. She put her finger on the trigger, and watched as the bullet flew into the man’s head, exploding in a shower of gore. Another job done. She felt a bit guilty, after all, the target had been someone close to one of her classmates, one of her friends, but this was what she was trained to do. She wasn’t supposed to be weak, to get sad over one of her targets.

“What kind of assassin am I?” she muttered to herself.

“Hmmm…I think a soon-to-be dead one, Maki Roll,” a voice laughed.

Maki turned around. There were only two people she knew who called her that, and the voice was far too high-pitched, practically _dripping_ with malice. She knew it wasn’t Kaito. It was Kokichi.

At that moment, she felt the cold metal of a knife against her neck, and the sharp pain of a needle in her arm.

“You…fucking…bastard…” she growled before she passed out.

When Maki woke up, she saw not Kokichi’s grinning face, but Shuichi holding a knife, scowling at her.

“Shuichi? Why?” She gasped.

“That man was my _uncle!_ You fucking heartless bitch!” Shuichi growled, tears streaming from his eyes.

“Kokichi’s just fucking with your head,” she replied. “He’s making you hate me. Don’t trust that fucking bastard!”

“You really don’t understand, do you?” Shuichi smiled. “Do you know why I became a detective?”

“I don’t fucking care!” Maki hissed. “Fuck you! Fuck you! I thought you were my _friend!_ You fucking bastard!”

“I’ve held this… _disgusting_ attraction for so, so long,” he explained, pressing the knife to her thigh. “I’ve always _loved_ the thought of revenge on those who wrong others…I tried so hard to hide it…but putting criminals behind bars satisfied me for a while…until I heard of an assassin in our midst. I tried to hold back…you hadn’t hurt anyone yet…but the second you did…the second you hurt someone close to me, I couldn’t bear it. I confessed to Kokichi…he accepted me…it feels so good to have him love me like this…it feels almost familiar…so comforting…”

“You’re fucking brainwashed!” Maki shouted. “I fucking hate you!”

“But _I_ hate _you_ more,” Kokichi’s voice came, and before Maki could even react, a blade sliced into her thigh. Another one cut off her arm, and as she bled, Kokichi discarded her underwear, Shuichi slicing her skirt to ribbons.

“I fucking hate you!” Kokichi hissed, pushing himself inside her. “I _hate_ you! You’re fucking disgusting!”

Shuichi sliced Maki’s cheek, causing her to cry out in pain.

“Fuuuck!” Kokichi moaned as he heard her screams, thrusting faster. He wanted to make her suffer. He wanted to make her cry. He wanted her to know how disgusting she was. He fucking _hated_ her.

“Why are you like this?” Maki exclaimed. “You’re horrible! Shuichi, you were never like this before! Why? Why?!”

“I’ve always wanted to do this…I’ve always wanted to hurt someone who hurt me…I’ve always wanted to destroy something disgusting…I kept it hidden…I hate my desires…but I hate you more…” he hissed, slicing her throat open.

Maki’s gurgling noises were what finally made Kokichi release his seed inside her. He pulled out, sneering at her dead body.

“I fucking hate her,” he spat. “She shouldn’t even have been _near_ you.”

“I don’t know what these feelings are…but they’re amazing!” Shuichi gasped, his face flushed and sweaty as he hugged Kokichi tightly afterwards, grinding against him. “This…it’s disgusting…I’m disgusting…”

“I love it…” Kokichi replied, giving him an open-mouthed kiss. “So horrible…we’re horrible! We’re disgusting! I love it! I love you!”

“I love you too!” Shuichi moaned, cumming.

“Shuichi! A-ah!” Kokichi cried out, reaching his climax again.

“I’m filthy…” Shuichi said under his breath, sinking to his knees. “I’m filthy…I’m filthy…giving in like this…doing this…what was I thinking?! I’m horrible…”

“I know…” Kokichi said soothingly. “Me too…I hate that I feel this way…but if it’s you, Shuichi…I don’t mind it as much…nishishi, I really am gross…”

“Let’s take a shower,” Shuichi said. Maybe then, he thought, the painful, glorious sin would be scrubbed away from him.


	3. So Cute! (Amasaiouma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't as fucked up as the others but still contains shota, de-aging, and dubcon so i decided to put it in here anyways.

“Good morning, students!” Monokuma laughed his signature laugh as he entered the dining hall. 

“Oh, fuck,” sighed Miu. “What do you want now, you son of a bitch?”

“I’m just introducing your new motive!” the bear smiled. “Since nobody’s died yet, I have to keep coming up with more!”

“Should’ve figured,” said Himiko. “What is it this time?”

“Well…” Monokuma said, stepping aside and pointing to a small boy with blue hair. “Ta-da!” 

“Wait…Shuichi? Is that you?! Why are you so tiny?” Kaede gasped, rushing over to him. “What happened?”

“Aww! I think he looks cute!” cooed Angie. 

“A degenerate is a degenerate,” Tenko huffed, crossing her arms. “It doesn’t matter if he looks cute!” 

“Maybe it’s magic,” mused Himiko. 

“Hey! We don’t need more than one shota pipsqueak around here!” Miu yelled. “Shrimp-dick over there is bad enough!” 

“Anyways, Shuichi is going to stay like this until a murder is committed!” Monokuma announced. “He’ll retain his memories, but he does have the body and--for the most part--mind of a child…well, I guess I’ll leave you to your own devices now…have fun! Puhuhu…”

“Someone’s got to take care of Shuichi,” said Kaede after Monokuma left, picking the small boy up and holding him protectively.

“Ooh! I will! I will!” Kokichi said, standing up and raising his hand. 

“No,” Maki said firmly. “You’re just going to cause trouble.” 

“How about I help?” suggested Rantaro. “I have a lot of siblings, so I’m used to taking care of kids.”

“That’s a good idea,” said Kaede.

“Plus, it’ll keep Kokichi out of trouble,” added Maki. 

Shuichi looked around the room confusedly. He knew vaguely what they were talking about, but this was scary! He wanted to go back to normal…

“Please don’t cry!” Kiibo exclaimed, rushing over to Shuichi as tears welled up in the blue-haired boy’s golden eyes. “I promise, it will be alright!” 

“Let’s take him back to my room,” said Rantaro. “He’s probably really tired.” 

Shuichi nodded. “Tired…wanna sleep…” 

“Alright, buddy,” Rantaro said, taking Shuichi from Kaede and holding him gently. “Let’s go take a nap, mkay?” 

“Kay…” Shuichi said, yawning. 

“You’re so cuuuuuuute!” Kokichi squealed as he, Shuichi, and Rantaro laid in bed in Rantaro’s room. He hugged the blue-haired boy tightly, kissing him.

“Kokichi, be gentle!” Rantaro chided him. “He’s a lot smaller now. You have to be careful!” 

“Aww, fine,” the supreme leader pouted. “Can I at least kiss him? Pretty please?”

“You can kiss him,” Rantaro said. 

Kokichi pressed his lips to Shuichi’s, passionately caressing the detective’s tiny body as he did so. When he finally broke away from the kiss, Shuichi was red as a tomato, and Kokichi was practically drooling. 

“Kichi! Why did you kiss me?” Shuichi squeaked, hiding his face with his oversized sleeves. Tsumugi had sewn new clothes for him, but they were still slightly too big, which Kokichi didn’t really mind. It just made Shuichi look even cuter!

“Cuz I love you, silly!” Kokichi smiled, giving the blue-haired boy another playful smooch. 

“I love you too…” Shuichi said. “But why do you put youw tongue in when you kiss? That’s yucky!” 

“Aww, but you’re so cute!” Kokichi said. “I just wanna do so many things with you…”

“What kinda things?” Shuichi asked. 

In response, Kokichi gently unbuttoned Shuichi’s shirt, kissing his tiny chest. 

“Hey, why do you get all the fun?” Rantaro asked, half-joking. 

“You can join in, too, dumbass,” Kokichi said, rolling his eyes. “Why don’t you take off his pants?” 

Rantaro pulled off Shuichi’s pants. Kokichi started to gently palm Shuichi through his boxers, making the tiny boy blush. 

“I-It feels weird,” Shuichi said, panting slightly. “H-Hot…”

“I know, baby,” Kokichi cooed. “You’re being a good boy…do you want me to take your undies off? It might make you feel better…”

“Y-Yeah,” Shuichi panted softly. “Please…they f-feel really tight…” 

After Shuichi’s cock was finally freed, Kokichi took the whole thing in his mouth without a problem. 

“I-It feels like I need to pee,” Shuichi said. “Feels weird…” 

“It’s okay,” Rantaro reassured the small boy, caressing his sensitive nipples. “It’s okay, sweetheart. You’re doing a good job for me and Kichi.” 

“I-I’m gonna pee!” Shuichi whined. With an adorable moan, he shot his load down Kokichi’s throat. 

“You did such a good job!” Kokichi cooed, snuggling close to Shuichi. 

“I’m sorry for peeing in your mouth,” Shuichi said, turning away in embarrassment. “I’m really gross…sorry…” 

“Umm…that wasn’t pee, sweetheart,” Rantaro laughed awkwardly. “That was cum, or semen. If it comes out, it means that you really love Kokichi and want to have a baby with him.”

“O-Oh…” Shuichi said. “But we’re both boys! We can’t have a baby!” 

“There are other things you can do if you really love him,” Rantaro explained. “What he did with you is called sex. There are different ways to do it, though.” 

“C-Can we do more?” Shuichi asked. “I like it…I really love you and Kichi…even if we can’t have a baby…” 

“Of course,” Rantaro said, kissing Shuichi’s head. “But let’s sleep, okay? You’re probably really tired…” 

“Yeah,” Shuichi yawned, nuzzling Rantaro gently. “Thank you…”

“No problem, sweetie,” Kokichi smiled, kissing Shuichi as they snuggled closer together. “It’s our job to take care of you, isn’t it?”


	4. Family (Amasai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is an au!! shuichi and rantaro are step-brothers in this,,,it's not suuuper gross but it does contain incest and somnophilia

Rantaro wished that his father had never married Shuichi’s mother. It’s not like he didn’t want them to be together; their marriage was healthy and happy, and Shuichi got along with Rantaro’s sisters so well it was like he had always been there. 

But there was just one problem. 

Rantaro was head-over-heels in love with his new stepbrother. 

He knew it was disgusting and wrong, but every time he jacked off, he still pictured cumming all over Shuichi’s pretty face, kissing him passionately, praising him…

Rantaro hoped that Shuichi wouldn’t find out about his repulsive fantasies, but unfortunately, one of Rantaro’s sisters had demanded her own room, being sick of having to share, and Shuichi had given his to her. Now, this wouldn’t have been a problem…had Shuichi’s new room not also have been Rantaro’s. 

Adding onto this pile of misfortune, there happened to be only one bed. Shuichi’s mother had asked if he wanted his own bed, but he said that he was perfectly fine sharing with Rantaro. 

Whether it was sheer luck or the blessing of some god, the nights had been without incident, Rantaro quickly getting up to use the bathroom if it was too much for him. But one night, that changed. 

“Mmmm…Rantaro…” Shuichi whined gently, fidgeting in his sleep. 

Rantaro panicked. He had just been masturbating…had he woken Shuichi up? Oh god, now Shuichi would know, and he would never want to speak to him again, and everything would be ruined, all because Rantaro couldn’t keep it in his pants. 

He quickly looked over and breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that Shuichi was still asleep. His face was unusually flushed, however…was he sick? 

He pressed his hand to Shuichi’s forehead and was happy to discover that the blue-haired boy was not running a fever. Dirty thoughts filled his mind as he realized what was most likely actually occurring, and this was confirmed with the next words that came out of Shuichi’s mouth. 

“Touch me…please…I need you inside me, Rantaro…I need you…” he moaned softly, humping Rantaro’s leg. “Please…”

Rantaro didn’t know what to do. On one hand, his fantasies could finally come true…but on the other hand, he didn’t want to wake Shuichi up and embarrass him. Besides, how exactly did you break it to your stepbrother that he was just having a wet dream about you? Yeah. Rantaro decided to listen to his dick and go with the first option. 

He gently slipped a hand into Shuichi’s underwear, stroking his cock gently. Making sure not to wake the blue-haired boy up, he gently rolled him over so that he was lying on his back. Rantaro gently tugged off Shuichi’s boxers, admiring how cute his ass and cock were. He gently licked Shuichi’s hole, making sure to get it wet enough that he could slip a finger inside and prepare the boy without waking him up. 

Once Shuichi was wet enough, Rantaro began to finger him gently, and when Shuichi showed no signs of pain or distress, he added another. Sure, this was disgusting. Sure, he was literally fucking his stepbrother while said stepbrother was asleep. But he loved Shuichi, and definitely didn’t want him to be hurt or upset. 

After Shuichi was prepped, Rantaro gently pushed his cock inside, stroking Shuichi’s face tenderly as he did so. 

“God…I love you so much…you feel so good…” Rantaro moaned as he thrusted faster. “You’re so important to me…”

Unfortunately, he was a little too loud, and Shuichi woke up, blinking his beautiful golden eyes in confusion. 

“Huh? Rantaro?” Shuichi asked. 

“I’m sorry!” Rantaro exclaimed. “I-I heard you dreaming about me…I’m sorry…” 

“I-I’m the one who should be sorry…” Shuichi said, turning his face away in embarrassment. “I had a wet dream about my own stepbrother…”

“I had sex with you when you were sleeping!” Rantaro replied. “I’m disgusting…”

“I really liked it…” Shuichi admitted. “Being woken up like that was the best surprise that’s ever happened to me.”

“I love you, Shuichi,” Rantaro said, taking his cock out of Shuichi’s ass, to the slight disappointment of the other boy, and snuggling next to him. 

“Can we be…more than brothers?” Shuichi asked awkwardly. “I mean…it’d have to be secret…but I wouldn’t mind…” 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Rantaro said. “And honestly, it would be pretty easy to keep a secret. We share the same room and all…we could probably do something like this every night…”

“E-Every night?!” Shuichi squeaked adorably. 

“Every night, cutie,” Rantaro whispered, kissing Shuichi’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up being way fluffier than I imagined,,,oh well lmao


	5. Punishment (Saiouma)

“You’re planning on tyin’ and roughin’ up my body, aren’t you? That’s why there’s a bed, huh?” Kokichi said. 

“N-No! You’ve got it all wrong!” Shuichi replied, confused. 

“Huh? You’re not gonna punish me even a teensy-weeeeeensy bit? Geez, what a terrible detective you are, Saihara-chan…” Kokichi snickered. 

“What do you mean by ‘punish’, exactly…?” Shuichi asked.

“You’re so much bigger than me, and this room is soundproof…” Kokichi smirked. “You could pin me down to the bed and just have your way with me until I give up the information…and nobody would know…you could even keep using me over and over, until I’m nothing but a plaything for you, until my body is just a pretty toy for you to use at your leisure…”

“I’m not going to r-rape you!” Shuichi exclaimed, startled. “I’d never do that to anybody!” 

“Aww, c’mooooon…” Kokichi pouted. “This room is completely soundproof…you could do whatever you wanted…and you still don’t wanna make me your cockslut? Geez…you’re so boring…maybe you don’t love me after all…even after chasing me for so long…”

“H-Hey! I never said I didn’t like you…” Shuichi replied. 

Suddenly, Kokichi dropped his pants to the ground, revealing his cock to Shuichi. He turned around and laid down on the bed, spreading his asscheeks wide and presenting his winking hole to the detective, who was by now incredibly flustered. 

“I’m practically begging…” Kokichi whined softly. “Fill me up…I need you, Saihara-chan…” 

The combination of the enticing display before him and the growing tent in his pants made Shuichi’s mind feel incredibly conflicted. On one hand, he’d never want to hurt Kokichi…on the other, he wondered how it would feel to fuck that delicious ass, to feel those incredibly plush, round buttocks…

Eventually, he decided to listen to his dick. He pulled down his pants and underwear and made his way to Kokichi, feeling his firm asscheek. He hesitantly pushed the tip of his cock inside Kokichi’s hole and was pleasantly surprised by the warmth.

“Fiiiinally,” Kokichi grinned. “Now punish me, Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi lightly smacked Kokichi’s bottom as he thrust inside, earning a moan from the purple-haired boy.

“Yes…yes…yes…” Kokichi moaned. “Punish me harder…I’ve been such a bad boy…”

“Have you?” Shuichi asked in a playful tone, almost surprised at his boldness. He gently placed his hands around the other boy’s throat, not wanting to hurt him. 

“A-ah…” Kokichi gasped. “It feels so good…keep going…”

Shuichi thrust harder and faster, and whispered to Kokichi as he went. “You like this, huh? Being choked? You like being punished by me? Dirty boy…”

“S-Spank me…hit me...” Kokichi begged. 

“How am I supposed to do that with my hands around your neck, hmm?” Shuichi questioned. “You’re going to have to beg…”

“S-Shuichi…I need you…I need you to punish me…I’ve been so naughty…p-put me in my place…make me yours…” Kokichi answered, his cock twitching. “Please…M-Master…”

Shuichi blushed at the other boy’s words, and removed his hands from Kokichi’s neck, instead giving his ass a hard slap, watching the mesmerizing way it jiggled afterwards.

“You’re so beautiful…” he whispered tenderly. “I love you so much, Kokichi…”

Kokichi blushed beautifully at those words. It was almost adorable how he was perfectly fine with being spanked and degraded, but how words as simple as “I love you” made him flustered. 

“You’re so perfect…” Shuichi said as he continued fucking Kokichi. “You mean so much to me…”

“D-Don’t say that if you don’t mean it…that’s just c-cruel…” Kokichi muttered, clenching his teeth. 

“I’m being serious, Kokichi…” Shuichi said gently. “I really do love you…”

Kokichi’s expression as he came truly was beautiful.

Afterwards, the two boys cuddled, Kokichi resting his head on Shuichi’s chest. 

“I love you so much…” he whispered, yawning softly.

“I do too…” Shuichi replied, kissing the top of his head gently. He smiled at Kokichi’s adorably sleepy face. “You rest now, okay?”

“Mkay…” Kokichi mumbled, nuzzling the taller boy. He soon drifted off to sleep.

“Sweet dreams…” Shuichi whispered fondly.


End file.
